My Light
by Simplyjordan1
Summary: This is a Hinny relationship. It depicts the moment before Harry proposes, and Harry's thought process on their relationship so far. Told in Harry's POV. Nothing that you recognize is owned by me.


Hey so this in no way means that I completely ship Hinny or that I won't ship or write any other characters. I was just inspired to write the Hinny relationship like this. Thank you for reading. Also, just a reminder that I am only in highschool and currently only getting a B in english so please go easy on me. Thank you. Without further rambling… My Light

You know those people that are just surrounded by sunlight. It's like no matter what, they are there to absorb your pain and lift your sorrows. No matter what they go through, they just roll with the punches, and they bounce back. They are literally in a bubble of protective warmth and devotion. What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, yeah, that was written for them. Hell. It was probably written by them. It really wouldn't surprise me.

Not everyone is fortunate to possess one of these people. I am one of the lucky bastards who get to. God, I am one of the luckiest bastards of all for knowing this one. Her name is Ginny Weasley, and she is my world, No, she is my universe.

God, I am not proud to say it but I was a mess not to long ago. I still am by the way in case you are wondering, But not as much. The scars aren't as deep. But, I was not just going to walk away from a freaking battlefield and be unscathed you know. I was a teenager. Technically I still am, but I digress. I was a teen and I had to kill, I was killed, and I watched people die.

War is one of the most over glorified things. Right up there with Justin Bieber, Yeah that's right, I said it. It's bloody, it's scary, and it's scaring. There is not a week that goes by that I don't get nightmares. Not a single day that goes by without me questioning my ability to be human. How can hands that have taken so much life carry on doing such normal things? How can I hold my beautiful girlfriend in my hands and kiss her with lips that have tasted blood lust? Look her in the eyes with green orbs that have seen so much death?

The answer? She is an angel. An actual literal angel. Despite everything that she has gone through, she is my reason to wake up. For god's sake, she was possessed, tortured, poor, and saw all of the things that I did. Yet she manages to radiate warmth and protection. She helps me on my bad days. She kisses me on my goods days, and she hold me just because. She doesn't treat me like I am a fragile glass pane, and she doesn't treat me like an unbreakable wall of steel. To her I am a human. Just like you. Just like anybody else.

Now don't get me wrong. Our relationship is not perfect. I mean, who's is. But seriously we have both seen some pretty whacked up stuff. And both of us can agree that being privy to good old Voldy's mind is no walk in the park. Even You-Know-Who himself went insane from being in there too long. But yeah, our story is not perfect. We didn't jump right into marriage with the whole 2.5 kids and a dog. Not even close.

At first I fell in love with the idea of her. I know, once again, not the smooth sailing that everyone would like to think our relationship was. But she was attractive and she liked me. She was someone to return home to. Her love was an idea to fight for. A reason to live. At the time she was the damsel in the book of my life, but this isn't a book series. This is real life. In my mind she was a flawless goddess just waiting for me to return and win this thing. At the time I wasn't really in love with her. I just really thought I was. Stupid. I had talked to her for like a total of ten minutes. How can I possibly be in love with a girl that I just met?

After the war it was ridiculously easy to get together. Everyone pushed for it and it seemed like the right thing to do. Looking back on it, I know that it was. But at the time it was awkward and forced. You can fantasize and dream about a person you entire life but you can never quite capture their essence. You can never imagine all of the qualities that they posses to make you fall in love with them.

But day by day it got easier. We opened up to each other and it was just great. My entire life I had never gotten to be vulnerable before. It was nice for a change. And it was like the more that we told each other the brighter she glowed. The more we connected the better we balanced each other out. And when you think about it we are the perfect balance. Both fiery and hot tempered, but one angry at the world and one fighting to make it better. Both reckless and stupid, but knowing the boundaries. Muggle raised, and Wizard raised. Pessimist, optimist. One seeking love and one who has an unconditional amount to give.

Nowadays everything is so easy and comfortable. It is like we are halves of the Same soul. And everyday my burdens ease. With every chaste kiss it gets easier to breath. To live. And it is all because my reason for living is sitting right beyond those doors. My glowing redhead that carries the worlds burdens like a feather. At worst like a mild inconvenience. My gorgeous girlfriend who will hopefully within the…. Next five minutes become my fiancee. Who will hopefully within the next five years be carrying my beautiful children. Children, who she assures me, will know love and devotion, and not live with the world on their shoulders. So, here goes nothing.

" Ginny Weasley. Will you make me, a man totally unworthy of the light that is you, the happiest person on earth, and marry me?"


End file.
